nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
AEW Vs. the World
AEW vs the World is an upcoming games for PS4 and PS5. it will haves the same gaming engine as King of Coloseum II from PS2. this game features the Stars of All Elite Wrestling and The World roster will feature stars of Backyard Wrestling, Indy Wrestling, Galactic Wrestling, MMA and K-1. Main Menu Exhibition mode * Singles * Triple Threat match * Fatal-4 way * Fatal-5 way * Steel Cage Match * WarGames match * Ladder match * TLC match * OvE Rules * Barbed Wire Massacre match * Tag Team * 6-man tag team match * 8-man tag team match * 10-man tag team match * Casino Battle Royale * Ultimate X Match * Fiest or Fired Match * MMA Rules match * K-1 Rules match * Gruesome fighting rules match Championship match World Titles * AEW World Championship Tag Team Titles * AEW World Tag Team Championship Women's Titles * AEW World Women's Championship Arenas * AEW All Out * AEW Fight for the Fallen * AEW Fyter Fest * AEW Double or Nothing * AEW Full Gear * AEW Dynamite on TNT * ALL IN * Impact Wrestling 2016 * Impact Wrestling 16/17 * Impact Wrestling 2017 * Impact Wrestling 2018 * Impact Wrestling in India * Impact Wrestling in Ottawa * TNA Bound for Glory 2016 * Impact Slammiversary XV * Impact Bound for Gloey 2017 * Impact Crossroads * Impact Last Chancery * Impact Wrestling vs Lucha Underground * Impact Redemption PPV * Impact Slammiversary XVI * Impact Bound for Glory 2018 * AAA Triplemania XXVI * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 8 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 9 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 10 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 11 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 12 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 13 * NJPW Dominion at Osaka jo-Hall 8.9.18 * NJPW G-1 Climax 26 Finals * NJPW G-1 Climax 27 Finals * NJPW Power Struggle 2013 * NJPW Power Struggle 2017 * BCW Excellence 2017 * SHIMMER Volume 91 * Smash New Girl in Town * Smash CANUSA Classic 2016 * Smash CANUSA Classic 2017 * Smash Any Given Sunday VI * Smash 100 * Smash Super Showdown IV * NWA 70th Anniversary * Undead Realm Match Maker mode PPV Event relive a classical PPV or play your own created PPV Tour relive an NJPW tour or create your own tour for preparation for big events TV Show/Special TEW Universe Showcase Mode Allie take a journey through Allie's storied career from Smash Wrestling to Impact Wrestling # Princess Kimberlee (w/ Cherry Bomb) vs Courtney Rush # Cherry Bomb vs Rosemary- No DQ- Smash Super Showdown IV # Cherry Bomb vs Rosemary- Steel Cage- Smash CANUSA Classic 2016 # Allie vs Sienna vs Jade vs Madison Rayne vs Marti Bell- 5way Knockouts Title match- Impact Wrestling 2016 # Allie vs Maria and Sienna -Wedding Brawl- Impact Wrestling 16/17 # Allie and Alexxis vs Tessa Blanchard and Kiera Hogan- WrestleCon Women's SuperShow 2017 # Allie vs Alex Windsor -SHIMMER Volume 91 # Allie vs Xandra Bale- Smash Wrestling New Girl in town # Allie and Braxton Sutter vs Sienna and KM -Impact Wrestling 2017 # Allie and Rosemary vs Sienna and Laurel Van Ness -Brawl- Impact Wrestling 2017 # Allie vs Amber Nova -Impact Wrestling 2017 # Braxton Sutter, Allie and Rosemary vs KM, Sienna and Laurel Van Ness -Impact Wrestling India 2017- # Allie, Braxton Sutter and Mahabali Shera vs Laurel Van Ness, KM and Kongo Kong- Slammiversary XV # Allie vs Sienna- Smash 100 # Allie vs KC Spinelli then Allie and Rosemary vs KC Spinelli and Sienna- BCW Excellence 2017 # Allie vs Sienna vs Gail Kim -Bound for Glory 2017 # Allie vs Sienna vs KC Spinelli vs Madison Rayne- Knockouts Title #1 Contenders 4 way match- Impact Wrestling Canada 2017 # Allie vs Gail Kim -Smash Canusa Classic 2017 # Allie vs Carter Mason vs Kevin Blackwood vs Lionel Knight vs Jeff Cobb -Smash Any Given Sunday VI # Allie and A-1 vs Braxton Sutter and KC Spinelli - Impact/BCW # Allie vs Laurel Van Ness -Impact Knockouts Title match- Impact Wrestling Crossroads 2018 # Allie vs KC Spinelli -Impact Knockouts Title match- Impact Last Chancery Twitch Event # Allie vs Sienna -Impact Knockouts Title match- Impact Wrestling 2018 # Allie vs Taya Valkyrie -Impact Knockouts Title Match- Impact Wrestling vs Lucha Underground # Allie vs Su Yung -Impact Knockouts Title Match- Impact Redemption PPV # Allie vs Su Yung -Undead Rhelm match- Impact Bound for Glory 2019 # Dark Allie and Su Yung vs Kiera Hogan and Jordynne Grace- Impact Homecoming PPV # Dark Allie, Kiera Hogan and Rosemary vs Su Yung and her Undead Rhelm -Undead Rhelm match # Allie vs OJMO -SWE Allie Alone: Lost in London # Allie and Rosemary vs Team Tremendous- Wrestle Pro Does Funny = Money? # Allie and Rosemary vs Twisted Sisters- Joey Ryan's party Kenny Omega # vs. Ryusuke Taguchi -IWGP Junior Heavyweight Title match -Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome- # vs. Kushida II -IWGP Junior Heavyweight Title- NJPW in Okiyama # vs. Hiroshi Tanahashi -IWGP Intercontinental Title Match- # vs Tomohiro Ishii -IWGP U.S. Heavyweight Championship Tournament Finale- NJPW G-1 Special in USA 2017 # vs Hirooki Goto -G-1 Climax 26 Final # vs Kazuchika Okada I -IWGP World Heavyweight Title match- Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome # vs Kazuchika Okada II -IWGP World Heavyweight Title match- Dominion in Osaka jo-Hall # vs Kazuchika Okada III -G-1 Climax 27 finals # vs. Trent Berretta -Power Struggle 2017 # vs Chris Jericho -IWGP U.S. Heavyweight Title No DQ match- Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome # vs. Switchblade Jay White -New Beginning in Osaka- # vs Kazuchika Okada IV -2 out of 3 falls match for the IWGP World Heavyweight Title- Dominion at Osaka Jo-Hall 6'9 # vs Pentagon Jr. -ALL IN # vs Hiroshi Tanahashi -IWGP World Heavyweight Championship- NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 13 Chris Jericho # vs. Tetsuya Naito -IWGP Intercontinental Title Match- NJPW Dominion in Osaka Jo-Hall 6.9 Young Bucks # vs. Suzuki Gun (Taichi and Taka Michinoku) -IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Title match- Power Struggle 2013 # vs Forever Holligans (Alex Kozlov and Rocky Romero), Time Splitters (Alex Shelly and Kushida) and Suzuki gun (Taichi and Taka Michinoku) -IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team title 4 way match- NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 8 in Tokyo Dome # vs ReDRagon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Reily) vs Matt Sydal and Ricochet vs Roppongi Vice (Trent Barretta and Rocky Romero) -IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team title 4 way match- NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome # vs Matt Sydal and Ricochet vs RedDragon vs Roppongi Vice (Barretta and Rocky Romero) -NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 10 in Tokyo Dome- # vs the Briscoes -ROH Final Battle # vs. Ropongi 3k (Sho and Yoh) -IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Title Match-Wrestle Kingdom 12 in Tokyo Dome Cody # w/ Brandi Rhodes vs Maria Kanellis and Mike Kanellis -in-ring Brawl- Bound for Glory 2016 # vs. Sonjay Dutt -GFW NEX-GEN Championship Match- WrestleCade 2nd Annual Showcase of Champions # vs. El Liguero -Defiant Internet Title vs GFW NEX-GEN Title- Defiant Deletes WCPW # vs. Jay Lethal -ROH Final Battle 2016- # vs Juice Robinson -Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome # vs Brian Cage -GFW NEX-GEN Championship match- Wrestle Pro portion of WrestleCon 2017 # vs Christopher Daniels -ROH World Championship match- ROH Best in the World 2017 # vs Kenny Omega -ROH Supercard of Honor XII # vs. Juice Robinson -IWGP US Heavyweight Championship- # vs Nick Aldis -NWA World Heavyweight Championship match- ALL IN Lucha Brothers # Pentagon jr vs Rey Fenix vs Austin Aires -Impact Wrestling vs Lucha Underground # Pentagon jr vs Rey Fenix vs Austin Aires -Impact World Title Triple Threat- Impact Redemption PPV # Pentagon Jr. vs Sami Callihan -Hair vs Mask- Slammiversary XVI # Rey Fenix vs Jeff Jarrett vs Brian Cage vs Rich Swann -AAA Mega Title 4 way match- Triplemania XXVI # Lucha Bros. vs LAX -Impact World Tag Team Title match- Impact in Mexico Santana and Ortiz # vs Death Crew Council (Bram and James Storm) -Impact Wrestling 2017 # vs Decay (Abyss and Crazzy Steve) vs Garza Jr. and Laredo Kid and Reno Scum (Adam Thornstowe and Luster the Legend) -4 way tag match for the vacant Impact World Tag Team Titles- # vs Decay -Impact World Tag Team title Street Fight match- Impact Wrestling 2017 # vs Veterans of War (Wilcox and Mayweather) -GFW World Tag Team Championship Tournament Final Round No Disqualification match- # vs Drago and El Hijo del Fantasma vs Laredo Kid and Garza Jr vs Naomichi Marufuji and Taiji Ishimori -Impact/GFW Unified World TagTeam title 4 way match- Slammiversary XV # vs OvE -Impact World Tag Team Title match- Impact Wrestling November 9th 2017 # vs OvE -Barbed Wire Massacre III- Impact Wrestling January 2018 # vs Z&E -Impact World Tag Team Title match- Impact Wrestling May 17th 2018 # vs OGz -Impact World Tag Team Title 5150 Street Fight match- Impact Slammiversary XVI # vs OGz -Contrete Jungle deathmatch- Impact Bound For Glory 2018 # vs. Lucha Bros. -Impact World Tag Team title match- Impact Homecoming PPV # vs Lucha Bros. -Full Metal Mayhem match- for the Impact World Tag Team titles- Impact Rebellion PPV Adam Page # vs. Kota Ibushi -ROH Supercard of Honor XII Bea Priestley # vs. Nixon Newell -WCPW Women's Title match- WCPW Loaded #24 # vs. Millie McKenzie - Defiant Women's Title match- Defiant Built to Destroy 2018 Dr. Brit Baker DMD # vs. Sonya Strong, April Sera and Marti Belle -IWC Women's Title 4 way match- IWC Winner Takes All 2016 # vs. Kylie Rae -Zelo Pro Women's Championship- Zelo Pro in Chicago Penelope Ford # vs Jazz -NWA World Women's Title Match- NWA 70th Anniversary show Career Mode choose a CAW or an AEW Star and take them to a career mode that will end when your player wins a Championship at AEW's showcase event All In/All Out Story Mode Training Dojo Creation Suite Create a Wrestler (500 CAW Slots) the Create a Wrestler mode is mightier than ever. create your own wrestler (backyard Wrestler, yourself or your family member or friends) # "The Prince of Autism" Nathan Joseph Wallace (AEW) # PJ Black # Great Seiya Sanada # Juicy Joey Ryan # Jakob Austin Young # Masked Saint # Harv Shira # Gurv Shira # Remy Marcel # Jack Manley # Adam Thornstowe # Luster the Legend # Amber Gallows # Christina Von Eerie # Chael Sonnen # Enigma # Bestia 666 # Cielo Escorpion # Nick Aldis # Bobby Roode # Ric Flair # Midasha # Scott Steiner # Booker T # Dusty Rhodes # Air Styles # Air Parris # Kaz Hayashi # Yang # Kid Kash # Jason Jett # Kanyon # Road Warrior Animal # M.I Smooth # Ernest the Cat Miller # Hugh Morrus # Rick Steiner # Konnan # The Franchise Shane Douglas # Chavo Guerrero '01 # Rey Mysterio '01 # Billy Kidman '01 # Elix Skipper # Kid Romeo # Sugar Shane Helms # Chuck Palumbo # Sean O'hare # Mike Awesome # Lance Storm # Ravishing Mandy Rose # Sonya Deville # Asuka # Lacey Evans # Shin Katzamatsuri # Ai Asuka # Daimon Katzamatsuri # Sarah Fukamachi # Takuya Yuuki # Iwao Himaro # Giichi Onizuka # Goushima # Gerry Cooney # Michael Spinks # Adam Anderson # D-lo Smith # Malachi Rhymer # KC Chambers # Blaze # K-9 # Xstatic # Tyler Aikten # Victor Van Pelt # Dirty Decicco # Kaleb Kross # Matt Maverick # Brandon Castelli # Corey Graves II # AK-47 # Kage # Kevin Shaw # Drew Hood # D-Lock # Rick Rios # Jamal Pain # KC James # Samael # Jason Atlas # Revan # Ustillo # Zach Romig # Tyler Storm # Noven # Zakk Daniels # Aaron Jones # Mr. Judgment # Shawn the Mon # West Coast Blade # Beet Slingshot # Mikey Nitro # Jason Page # Xtreme Luchador # Mr. Awesome # Mr. Extreme # Seaquan Devil # Tyrell Reid # Tony Cole # Ricky Shade # Cult Hitman # RJS # BES # Jakob Vega # Evan Star # FC3 # Joe Razor # Comatose # Ashton Manson # Amber Nova # Miki Handa # Mami Kitamura # Allison Royal # Lisa Starr # Desiree Petersen # Shinobu Kandori # Denise Storm # Susan Green # Reggie Bennett # Yukari Osawa # Eagle Sawai # Midori Saito # Harley Saito # Mizuki Endoh # Black Venus # Rockin' Robin # Lelani Kai # Judy Martin # Malia Hosaka # Bambi # Terri Power # Lady X # Graza Jr. # Drago # El Hijo del Fantasma # Laredo Kid # Naomichi Marufuji # Taiji Ishimori # Moose # DeAngelo Williams # Chris Adonis # Eli Drake # Ethan Carter III # James Storm # Abyss # Joseph Park # Jeremy Borash # Josh Matthews # Eddie Edwards # Alicia Edwards # Angelina Love # Davey Richards # Low Ki # Alberto El Patron # Bobby Lashley # Diamante # Homicide # Dos Caras # King Mo # Gentleman Jervis Cottonbelly # Ice Cream Jr. # El Hijo del Ice Cream # Icarus # Hallowicked # Eddie Kingston # Blaster McMassive # Flex Rumblecrunch # Max Smashmaster # Jaka # Fire Ant # Soldier Ant # Silver Ant # Jakob Hammermeier # Argus # Ophidian # Shynron # Snowflake # Missile Assault Man # Lucas Calhoun # Frightmare # Juan Francisco de Coronado # Mr. Azerbaijan # Prakash Sabar # The Proletariat Boar of Moldova # Kobald # Kodama # Obariyon # Drew Gulak # Swamp Monster # Pinkie Sanchez # Heidi Lovelace # Mark Angelosetti # Wani # Dasher Hatfield # Hype Rockwell # Race Jaxon # Amasis # Oleg the Usurper # Worker Ant # Estonian Thunderfrog # Ultamantis Black # Troll # Anakin Skywalker # Rey # Kylo Ren # Griff Tannen # Teen Clark Kent # Rob Diehl # DJ Price # Xur # Commander Kruge # Dorian Tyrrell # Simon Flanders # Jack Deibs # Matthew Kidman # Mitch Hiller # Ben Cronin # Alexander Luthor Create an Arena and Ring (100 slots) this suite will allow you to create an arena (Yard, High School Gym, Circus Carnival, Regular Arena or a Stadium) choose an era mood of the crowd. Construct the stage how you want it. and then create your very own ring to show that your ring is your house. # GFW Amped # Nathan' Wallace's Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special # Best in the Yard 4 # BYW Mania 2 # VTW Mania 2018 # VTW Mania 2017 # VTW Mania 2016 # UWE Abomination 2018 # Best in the Yard 3 # Best in the Yard 2 # JRW Mania 2 # Backyard Warfare 2018 # Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye! # Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special!!! # TBW/SWE/MEBW/ Civil War # YouTube Mania 1 # GFW Amped's Road to Chicago Tour Series Create a Championship (565 slots) Create a Championship Allows your to create your Championship design and the type of Championship (singles, tag team, 6-man or 8-man) and the type of match of which the championship should be defended in (Normal, Barbed Wire, Cage, MMA, K-1 ect.) # GFW Global Championship # GFW X-Division Championship # GFW World Women's Championship Create an Entrance Create a Tournament (100 slots) # Chaos World Championship Tournament # Chojin Crown Olympics # Dream Tag Team Tournament # Survival Match for the Throne # Hercules Factory Replacement matches # Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge # Chojin Crown Prelim Tournament (any country or region) # King of the Yard Tournament # GFW G-1 Climax # GFW World Tag League # GFW Best of the Super Light Juniors # GFW World Tag Grand Prix # GFW Super Light Jrs Tag Tour. # New Sauria Cup # Super A Cup # Oakley/Diti frat party invitational tournament Create a Finisher Create a Rivalry * Jon Moxley vs Kenny Omega * Nathan J. Wallace vs DJ Price * Allie and Aja Kong vs Brandi Rhodes and Awesome Kong Create an Event (PPV/Tour/TV) (100 Slots) Create your own PPV or edit a Classical PPV. put a time and date and an Arena of when the PPV took place # Nathan' Dream Chojin Wrestling 20th Anniversary Special (Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City October 14th 2018) # Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye! (United Center in Chicago, Illinois October 2019) # Nathan's Coliseum Video 20th Anniversary Special!!! (Palace of Auburn Hills, Suburban Detroit, Michigan March 2019) # GFW Amped (2015) # Inoki Boom Ba Ye! (New Years Eve) # Kizuna Road to Stomping Grounds # Kizuna Road to Fyter Fest # Kizuna Road to Slammiversary # Kizuna Road to Extreme Rules # GFW Amped's Road to Chicago # AEW Final Conflict 2019 the Champion Carnival # AEW Diamond Series # AEW Golden Series # AEW Wild Buffalo Series # AEW New Autumn Series # AEW Opening Series I Tour # AEW Opening Series II Tour # AEW Opening Series III Tour # Nathan-Boom-Ba-Ye 2020! Create an Organization (68 slots) # Global Force Wrestling Options AEW Roster All Elite Wrestling Best Stars * Cody * Kenny Omega * Chris Jericho * Dustin Rhodes * Hangman Adam Page * Jon Moxley * Darby Alin * MJF * Michael Nakazawa * Brandon Cutler * Sonny Daze * Ace Romero * Glacier * Billy Gunn * Joey Janela * Sammy Guevara * Jimmy Havoc * Kip Sabian * Peter Avalon * Sonny Kiss * Jake Hager * Tommy Dreamer * Alex Jerbailey * Braxton Sutter (Unlockable) * Kongo Kong (Unlockable) * KM (Unlockable) * Mahabali Shera (Unlockable) * Ryusuke Taguchi (Unlockable) * Hiroshi Tanahashi (Unlockable) * Tetsuya Naito (Unlockable) * Kazuchika Okada (Unlockable) * Matt Sydal (Unlockable) * Ricochet (Unlockable) * Rocky Romero (Unlockable) * Sonjay Dutt (Unlockable) * Jeff Jarrett (Unlockable) * Rich Swann (Unlockable) * Brian Cage (Unlockable) * Hirooki Goto (Unlockable) Women's * Brandi Rhodes * Allie * Penelope Ford * Kylie Rae * Nyla Rose * Dr. Brit Baker * Awesome Kong * Aja Kong * Yuka Sakazaki * Riho * Ryo Mizunami * Hikaru Shida * Emi Sakura * Leva Bates * Jazz * Teal Piper * Sadie Gibbs * Sienna (Unlockable) * Laurel Van Ness (Unlockable) * Amber Nova (Unlockable) * Cherry Bomb (Unlockable) * Courney Rush (Unlockable) * Rosemary (Unlockable) * KC Spinelli (Unlockable) * Taya Valkyrie (Unlockable) * Su Yung (Unlockable) * Princess Kimberlee (Unlockable) * Tessa Blanchard (Unlockable) * Alicia Edwards/Alexxis (Unlockable) * Alex Windsor (Unlockable) * Madison Rayne (Unlockable) Tag Team * Lucha Bros. (Pentagon jr and Rey Fenix) * Young Bucks * Best Friends * Dark Order * Private Party * Jurassic Express * Ortiz and Santana * Suzuki Gun (Taichi and Taka Michinoku) * Forever Hooligans (Alex Kozlov and Rocky Romero) * Timr Splitters (Alex Shelly and Kushida) * reDRagon (Bobby Fish and Kyle O' Reilly) * Z&E * OGz * Vetrans of War * Reno Scum * Decay * DCC * OvE * Roppongi 3kCategory:King of ColosseumCategory:Video Games